


Persona 5 Scramble: Family Reunion

by MachineryField



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Joker is Takashi Kido, Scramble inspired oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: The Phantom Thieves save a trio of people, and Joker starts acting odd.





	Persona 5 Scramble: Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Atlus is feeding me well w P1/P2 references, so I decided to feed the Takashi Kido fans with something small based off what's been seen of Scramble so far!

Mona was confused as to why Joker pushed himself to the back of the group when they saved three people from the Shadows around. Usually he was so flamboyant, the type who would make it clear they were trying to  _ stop  _ this, not cause it…

So what about two women and a man had him backing up like that? The man had a bit of a scary aura, sure… But the women gave off such a kind, almost angelic aura… There was nothing to be scared of! Plus he swore the man was familiar, but it was hard to tell in the dark...

“Well, uh…” Panther looked back at Joker, clearly as confused. “A-are you three alright?”

One of the women, with a beauty mark under her lips, smiled and nodded. “We’re fine, it’s good to know there’s other Persona users around!”

“Eh?” Queen blinked, taking a step back. “Y-you three are Persona users?!”

“Of course.” The other woman giggled, hand to her chest. “We have been since high school.”

“Holy shit…” Skull looked back at Joker. “Dude, did you hear that?!”

“Y… Yeah.”

Mona frowned. Dammit… Why was he being so nervous?!

The man stepped forward, eyes narrowed. “Takashi. What the fuck are you doing?”

He knew Joker’s civilian name?! Wait… Was this his dad?! That was why he was familiar…!

“Y-you…!” Noir’s eyes went wide as she looked to Joker. “Joker…!”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about!” Joker shook his head. “I dunno who Takashi is, I’ve never seen you before, ever in my life!”

“Don’t try and lie to me, young man! I know it’s you!” He put his hands on his hips, a frown on his face. “Should I ask your little friends for your name.”

“Ah.” Fox nodded. “His name is--”

“Shut up, Inari!” Oracle hissed out, stomping on his foot to shut him up. “We aren’t gonna go sharing Joker’s name like that!”

“Takashi.” His father’s voice was curt. “Come clean right now or I’ll ground you… Or do you want me to call Nanjo and let him decide your punishment?”

Joker came running forward, grabbing the man by his shirt. “Dad no! Don’t! Pleaseeeee don’t call Uncle Kei! Aunt Maki, Auntie Elly, don’t let him do it!”

So that confirmed it, this was Takashi’s father, Reiji. And he guessed these ladies were Maki and Elly…? Though it was hard to tell which was which.

The elegant woman giggled. “I don’t know… You were trying to hide from your father. What do you think, Maki?”

Oh, well that answered that.

“I’m not sure…” Maki hummed, tapping the ground with her foot. “Are you going to listen to your dad now, Takashi?”

Joker sniffled, still holding to his father’s shirt. “...Yes.”

“Then you’re gonna go have an actual goddamn vacation and let the adults handle this.” Reiji pushed Joker away from him, just a bit. “No way I’m letting you or your little friends get hurt.”

“But Dad…” Joker took a step back and Mona could see him ready to work his magic. He sniffled, fluttering his eyelashes. “If Papa is here, can’t I help him?”

“Whoa…” Oracle mumbled as Reiji staggered back a step. “You hit his weakness head on, Joker!”

“Takashi… Papa doesn’t want you getting hurt…”

“Pleaseeee Papa, let me and my friends help?” He fluttered his eyelashes again. “We can do a lot, Papa!”

“Takashi… You’re a damn brat.” Reiji shook his head. “Fine! You guys can help, but you better stay behind us!”

Elly giggled again. “Oh, Reiji, you’re such a soft Papa~”

“S-shut up, Kirishima!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Takashi Kido discord for talking abt this with me and giving me the inspo for this fic!


End file.
